The invention relates to a pressure switch for a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a push-button switch, which can be located in the outer area of the motor vehicle, for example, in the area of the hatchback of the motor vehicle. Such push-button switches are used, for example, for opening a vehicle cover.
For example, EP 1 808 877 discloses a push-button switch for a motor vehicle wherein a push-button is pivotally connected with a housing. A micro switch is used for actuating a lock, and multiple snap discs are provided to increase the actuating force for the micro switch.
WO 2012/097791 discloses a housing for a push-button. This switch is provided with a support surface to which a touch surface is swivel-mounted. In addition, at least one spring element has been attached to the support surface for providing a minimum actuating force for the push-button to increase the actuating force with respect to the reset force of the micro switch.
DE 10 2004 006 939 features a push-button with spring-loaded touch surface. There, it is suggested to arrange a switch suspension of the switch by means of the spring function for the touch surface.
Available switching devices involve the problem that there is an increasing request for large touch surfaces to ensure secure and comfortable actuation, wherein the applied actuating force has to be deflected to the switch located underneath the touch surfaces. Especially in motor vehicles, there is a demand for touch surfaces for reasons of comfort and design, which are, for example, integrated in the manufacturer's emblem at the rear end of the motor vehicle. At the same time, the manufacturer's emblem has a touch function. However, it is always considerably larger than an underneath push-button switch, for example, a micro switch. It is the objective of the invention to provide reliable actuation of a switch over a large touch surface.